Content aggregators gather various electronic documents from various sources and publishers. The gathered documents can be articles that relate to a variety of different topics. Content aggregators typically provide summaries of a selected subset of the gathered documents on a document summary page. Typically, the selected subset of the gathered documents is not narrowly tailored to the viewer's interests. As such, the viewer is often presented with document summaries that the viewer does not find interesting.
Moreover, many of the present content aggregators do not protect the privacy of their viewer's interests. In fact, most aggregators today try to monetize on what they identify about the viewer's reading interests, by using the identified interest to augment the viewer's profile, which they then use to provide more-directed advertising to the user.